In the field of this invention it is known that, in UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) Time Division Duplex (TDD) mode, Coded Composite Transport Channel (CCTrCH) data is can be split across multiple timeslots in consecutive Radio Frames. This is determined by the Transmission Time Interval (TTI), which is typically 10, 20, 40, 80 ms, or 1, 2, 4, 8 Radio Frames.
As an UTRA system is packet based the data received which needs to be processed is non-deterministic in size and in frequency. Therefore to store and process the data efficiently a scheme is required that can buffer and process this data effectively.
Heretofore, schemes used for CCTrCH processing have had the disadvantage of compromised efficiency since they do not efficiently store the data prior to processing and they do not take advantage of the fact that not all the timeslots in a radio frame are used to receive data.
A need therefore exists for processing of CCTrCH data wherein the abovementioned disadvantage(s) may be alleviated.